Summer's Rain
by alexa-chan me
Summary: Celestia is the new keeper of summer after the old one "disappears"after remembering who she was and who she has to become she tries to hide her past and embrace her future.When Jack finds out what she's hiding he turns to the only person he can really trust Jamie.But can Jamie really keep a secret this big?Rated T just in case it gets really sad, or other stuff.I am a slow updater


_**A/N: I don't own anything of ROTG except Celestia who is loosely based on **__**A Frosted Summer's Titania**_

Opening my eyes was my first mistake, but then the cold and dark seems to be so frightening I couldn't help but feel that there was something out there in the darkness. Golden eyes gleamed in the distance, I feel as if I know them but the deeper I look the faster my breath quickened with fear. "Who are you" I managed to yell, my eyes darted around the empty space. It was pitch black, but I could make out bars as if I was in a … cage? "The boogey man, Pitch Black at your service. Now sleep little one we have a party to crash" Pitch says and laughed. Something told me I would be the main event. I could hear it in his voice. But before I could say anything he sprinkled some black dust over my forehead and I was knocked out.

Pitch threw the girl into a sack, one that North obviously didn't give to him and faded into the shadows. As he arrived in North's workshop he sat and watched as the precious guardians assembled. Ever since they defeated Pitch almost 4 months ago, he had been confined to his dark cave, weak after his own nightmares attacked him. But when he found this girl being reborn, he was certain if he kept trying he could make her his own. Though his efforts failed, taking her memory and setting her up to crumble knocking the guardians down with her would work in his favor. Now even as weak as he is, for him it was going to be a simple job. Gather guardians, fool guardians, keep both prizes, the girl and the world reborn in fear. Nothing could go wrong, or so he thought.

Meanwhile North watched the guardians assemble in the workshop** * **and surprisingly Jack wasn't late. North takes cookie off of a plate an elf was holding. "So you must all be wondering why I've called you all here, well the reason is-"North starts with a mouthful of cookies "Me" Pitch says walking out of the shadows ,unable to hold his silence. "Why are you here Pitch, and what's in the bag" Jack and Bunny say simultaneously "More importantly who is she." Pitch says with an evil grin as he points to the bag. But before more be could said the girl popped out, but she seemed only semi-conscious, what happened next was even more startling because she spoke! "I am Celestia keeper of everlasting joy, Queen of Fararie, The Golden Flame, Living warmth, Traveler of rainbows ,The season of Beauty and Peace ,Summer." she says and walks up to Jack, reaches out for him and collapses.

"What we do now, get the girl out of here! Now Pitch what do want from her and from us." North says obviously confused and worried about the situation at hand. "Nothing nothing at all, just to help you although the girl on the other hand is mine and I–"but before he could tell North just how well trained Celestia was he is burned by a flame that directly hit his mouth. "I-I am Celestia keeper of everlasting joy and I—I am not" then as quick as Celestia's outburst began it ended and she fainted again. Unlike last time though, this time she got back up and flew away from whatever just happened.

Pitch hadn't realized he didn't hollow her out completely, sure he had taken enough fight out of her to make her easily manipulated but she still had a conscious and the side effects of that was unpredictable. On the other side of the workshop Jack had been completely surprised by the way she was able to control her powers. It took him days to master the art of flight but it seemed effortlessly, then he noticed something he hadn't before she had wings. As he considered all the ways this could have gone unnoticed he realized something again. She stopped flying a long time ago she was falling. Before jack could say a word wind let him shoot into sky

The fact is she fainted mid—air, and thus lost her black wings with gold specs was falling. But unknown to Jack and everyone else she awoke and then started singing sweet song "there's a place where we can be free you and me come on let's go and play with the fairies " and suddenly her wings are back except this time they are gold with black specs , and her outfit seems to change colors. Instead of having a golden dress with two thin black swirls reaching for the top with a red cloak , now dress is white with golden edges and a gold cloak with strands her red hair is visible. Everyone is confused about the sudden transformation, they become even more so when a rainbow bridge comes and takes her away.

**Next time**

"I know this place , but I don't remember it"Celestia says

**A\N Tell me if anyone is too ooc **

**P.S for anyone who watches anime you should know that the song she sings to get to** **Fararie has the melody from Fairy Tail the first opening theme**

***Sorry I Don't remember what it's called so if I got it wrong correct me!**


End file.
